1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system diagnostic mode for a security central station receiver, and more particularly pertains to a system diagnostic mode and method for a security central station receiver that provides the receiver with the capability to test itself for proper operation after it has been initially installed, and on a repeated basis thereafter, to ensure that the receiver at the security central station is fully operational.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the present state of the art of security systems, a security central station receiver typically monitors the operations of a large number of individual security systems over a large number of telephone lines. The security central station receiver interfaces to many different types of security systems/control panels by outputting different types of handshake signals to the different types of security systems/control panels. When a security system/control panel receives the proper handshake signal, it downloads its data to the security central station receiver, after which the central security station transmits a kiss-off signal to the security system/control panel, and issues a report on the download of data to an automation system that acts upon the download of data.
In the present state of the art, security central station operators do not have the capability to test a security central station receiver for proper operation after it has been initially installed, or on a repeated basis thereafter, to ensure that the receiver at the security central station is fully operational.